


Recovery

by This-is-my-otp (Zetalial)



Series: Tumblr Elricest ficlets. [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetalial/pseuds/This-is-my-otp
Summary: Al has a new body. It takes some getting used to. Fortunately Ed is looking out for him.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a whim. Kind of AU as Ed still has his alchemy and automail though it's Al enjoying the experience of having his body back. (Though it's mostly gen.)

Al finds himself running his brilliant new hands over every surface he encounters, revelling in the simple pleasure of existing. Though his body tires quickly and he cannot wield the strength and power of his familiar armoured form, he does not miss being trapped. How much he has forgotten in his years of existing in that hollow shell! His atrophied body can barely keep up with all the wonderful sensations he wishes for it to experience.

His brother tells him that his recovery is going well but Al longs for it to be faster. He is impatient to start living again and yet he has little choice but to wait. All his endless patience he’d had whilst in his armour seems to have vanished as his new senses tease him with the joys of getting to live again for real. These plain rooms are only a shadow of the real thing.

Edward, he knows, is impatient too. Yet Al cannot resist voicing some of his frustration, forgetting that he is talking to his reckless older brother. Edward listens far too intently, and for the first time, Al gets to feel a thrill of fear at what his answering grin might mean.

It was evening then, and it is early morning now. Edward had woken him up, looking drowsy himself with his hair in a messy ponytail and Al quickly realises that Edward is not supposed to be here. It’s more surprising that Ed is awake at all, for he knows his brother to be a heavy sleeper and it is very early.

But Ed’s smile is mischievous as he explains his plan to sneak Al out of here. It is a terrible idea, obviously. Al instantly agrees to it anyway and soon Ed is gently lifting him up.

Ed is not the type to be silent. “We’ll need to hurry. I figure someone’s bound to check on you in a couple hours. Here, put these on.” Ed has brought new clothes with him.

Al decides not to mention that someone will definitely notice him being gone far sooner than his brother’s estimate as he gratefully runs his hands over the simple fabrics, still a lovely new sensation for him. They're much more substantial than what he's been permitted to wear so far.

“No, don’t just feel them – put them on.” Ed urges him, rolling his eyes.

Al sighs. He is truly happy to have something new to wear though and starts attempting to put them on. Black shirt, black jacket, black trouser and black boots – truly his brother’s choice.

Al’s weakened fingers have some difficulty (why would Ed choose something with so many buttons?) and Ed ends up helping, which Al thinks would be awkward if it weren’t for his brother’s impatient efficiency. Not a movement is wasted with him, and Al can't wait until he has such control himself. Soon Al is dressed and he smiles, looking down at himself, wondering if this is what it’s like to feel normal. It feels good being properly dressed. He even finds he likes the sleek black outfit.

Any suspicion that Ed had a well-thought out plan dies as Ed reveals that he is simply going to transmute the wall and carry Al directly outside. Though, as Al hasn’t had the energy to attempt any alchemy himself yet, he is happy to see some with fresh eyes. Ed makes no ceremony out of it; he simply presses his hands to the wall and the room fills with energy and bright blue light. Ed’s alchemy has this careless elegance to it, a kind that even Al can’t properly emulate. His own alchemy tends to be slower and more precise.

He listens to the sound of the stones shifting far too loudly (Al would have tried to make the transition quieter) and then sunlight is streaming in through the new gap in the wall. It’s only just dawn and Al marvels at the beautiful colours – he hadn’t quite realised how muted they were in armour until he was seeing the real thing.

“Well? Let’s go,” Ed says impatiently – he’d crept up next to him while Al had been distracted.

Al’s feeling a little anxious now – maybe this plan was a bad one – but he’s excited too. He’s been stuck in this room for too long. He gingerly grabs Ed’s arm and stands. Ed is thankfully silent for once, his warm yellow eyes watching him intently. Al shuffles forward, letting Ed support most of his weight. Ed is a strong, stable presence beside him.

It’s kind of frustrating, how difficult something simple like walking is, but it doesn’t take Al long to cross the short distance to the opening and breathe in some fresh air. He can feel a chill in the air – it’s refreshing. He looks around seeing, hearing, even smelling the city around him. There’s not much going around at this time and yet there’s still so much to sense. Sounds are much improved without the distorted echo of his armour.

Al frowns, looking down. Ed has thoughtfully made a gentle staircase of steps leading down to the ground. Al thinks he can make it down – but it will take him some time. And he doesn’t know where Ed will want to take him afterwards.  
Ed notices his hesitation. “Er, if you want, I could carry you? I mean, I don’t mind and it’s not like you’re heavy.” His brother rambles. “Oh sorry! I didn’t mean-“

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Al agrees before Ed can decide he’s offended him.

Any embarrassment he might have felt in needing to be carried slips away from Al’s mind as Ed wraps his arms around him and carefully picks him up. Edward’s body is warm and so very strong, he thinks, as he gratefully wraps his arms around his brother’s neck. His arms are hard as rocks and his mismatched hands are rough, but his silky hair and his neck are so very soft. Al sighs, surprised by how comfortable he feels, despite the awkward carry.

“Stop moving or I’ll drop you,” Ed complains though the words are empty and his grip remains secure.

It is an awkward carry, Al is sure. Ed really isn’t tall enough for a more natural hold (not that Al is about to voice such a thought aloud). Al had, on occasion, carried Ed around whilst in armour, despite how much Ed hated it, so he sees this as some sort of payback at long last. Al closes his eyes and enjoys the steady motions of his brother’s body.

Ed sets a brisk pace and chatters in his cheery tone, the one where he doesn’t really need a reply. Ed has no appreciation for silence. That’s fine though; Al enjoys listening to the sound of Ed’s voice too, especially when he’s in such a good mood. For all that Ed’s grown up over the years, in some ways he hasn’t changed at all. He still takes far too much pleasure at breaking rules and doing what he wants. Al can’t complain though – he loves it too, especially when the plan in mind is ‘free Al from the confinement of that plain room’.

In no time at all, they’ve arrived at their destination. It’s a little park that is in-fact private, but Ed certainly doesn’t care. So early in the morning, it’s absolutely deserted anyway so Al isn’t about to complain. Ed sets him down on the ground and for a long moment, Al just stands there, silently taking it all in.

Ed is watching him uncertainly, as if he’s worried that Al will protest now, as if it would only dawn on him now that he shouldn’t be out. On an impulse, Al closes the distance between them and hugs his brother firmly. “You’re amazing, he murmurs.

Ed is an intriguing mixture of hard and soft, cold and hot, rough and refined and he's lovely to hug, to wrap his arms around those broad shoulders. It's lovely just knowing he can hug him now.

For a moment Ed is frozen. “This is nothing compared to what you’ve been deprived of,” he answers. Al sighs - Ed is typically frustratingly proud and boastful, but if Al ever tries to pay him a genuine compliment, he’s quick to deny it.

“Let’s sit down,” Al suggests.

They sit down. Ed is attempting to shuffle away again. He seems to think this should be a private moment between Al and nature, and that he’s getting in the way. Al grabs his wrist – his flesh wrist – and tugs him towards him. Al isn’t strong enough to really move his brother but Ed is compliant. Soon they’re sitting next to each other and Al doesn’t let go of his brother’s hand.

Al relaxes; it’s pleasant to feel the chill breeze and the sun slightly warming his skin. The grass is a little wet, but Al doesn’t care and brushes his free hand in it. It feels so smooth and fresh. He plucks some and holds it to his face. It’s far from strong-smelling but it’s got an earthy scent to it.

“Shame there’s not many animals out,” Ed comments beside him. He’s watching Al of course. For Ed, none of this is new, save for Al’s body.

“That’s okay,” Al replies evenly, but starts scanning the soil for insects anyway. He supposes Ed is thinking of finding a cat for him. Al loves cats, but this look at nature is plenty for now.

“Actually,” Al begins, but breaks off as he turns to look at his brother. What had he been thinking of asking?

“Yeah?”

“Could you… lie down?” Al asks. He’s staring at his brother, he realises.

Al expects Ed to form some sort of protest, but to his surprise, Ed lies back without a word, and waits. His eyes close, as if he has gone to sleep.

Al gets on his knees and looks down at Ed’s form, still save for the steady rise and fall of his breathing. Edward looks very good lying against the grass in the morning light, looking relaxed for once in his life. The sight of a sleeping Ed is familiar to him and yet it's a sight he suspects he will never grow tired of.

Al is happy that they’re alone as he can’t feel too embarrassed as he grabs Ed’s flesh arm and begins to examine it with his fingers. Ed’s hand is quite unlike either of his delicate hands; the skin is far less sickly and pale but rough and there are some old scars to be found. This is a hand that has done much.

Al means to move onto his brother’s arm next, but finds himself leaning over him to grab his other hand – his automail hand. It’s cool to the touch and unmistakably machine. And yet it’s as much a part of Ed as his other limbs now. Al brings it to his face, smelling it. He can smell the oil Ed uses to maintain it.

Ed is being curiously and uncharacteristically silent, Al notes. Ed doesn’t typically like his automail arm being grabbed and yet for once he lets Al thoroughly examine it as if he hasn’t seen it before. Of course, when he was younger, Ed had never had automail. Though Al has long grown used to the sight of it, he’s never actually known what it felt like. Even in armour, his gauntlets had been far too big and clumsy to examine something so fine and precise. Al’s body may be delicate now but it’s infinitely better than attempting to interact with the world through unfeeling gauntlets. Still, Al wonders what his brother is thinking as he brings Ed’s mismatched palms together.

Eventually Al moves on from Ed’s arms to the rest of his body. Ed is an interesting study because Al does have memories of him as a boy, faint though they are, and memories of him while in his armour, albeit incomplete ones. It’s fascinating how much he’s changed; how much he’s grown. What were once soft edges are now hard muscles or rough scars.

Al is a bit jealous, he supposes. He wishes he had lots of scars and muscle. How much time did he spend in his armour just watching and examining his brilliant older brother? And how much time did he spend wishing to just be able to hold him once more? Now he’s able to properly feel him at least and maybe Ed understood that which is why he’d gone silent for once.

“Al?”

“Hmm?” He lifts his head and only then realises he had leaned down to sniff at his brother’s neck. And when had he decided to sit on his stomach?

But Ed has opened his eyes now and watches him with an unreadable expression in those large eyes. “You’re beautiful, you know that, right?”

Al blinks in confusion. Him? He was pale and malnourished where Ed was strong and healthy with his beautiful yellow eyes and long golden hair. Even his loathsome automail looked cool and deadly.

“I’m just so glad you have your body back. I’ve missed you, you know? I know you’ve always been here and everything but I just love being able to feel you – really truly here.”

Ed is beginning to ramble again, but Al isn’t about to cut him off this time. “I hope you don’t mind me trying to hold you. I’m sorry for wanting to carry you earlier – it just feels so nice to have you in my arms for once knowing that I can take care of you. Damn, I sound so sappy.”

“It’s just - thanks for coming out here with me even though you’re still ill. I know we should have waited longer. I know you said you were getting fed up in there so I hope this wasn’t too bad, and-“

“Any time,” Al interrupted, still processing everything his insane brother was saying. He's blushing, he thinks.

“What?”

“You can hold me any time, you don’t need to ask. I love being able to feel you as well. I hated having you so close but unable to feel you.”

“Oh.” Ed’s smiling now but there’s pain in it too.

Al longs to take away that pain – yes, they’ve lost a lot, but they’ve regained it now too. Most of it at any rate. He fears Ed will carry his guilt forever, but Al hopes he knows that Al forgave him for it long ago. Now he’s just thankful to be alive again. How could he make him see how much he cherished him?

A thought comes to his mind, unbidden. It's not something he should do but... he's curious.

Al leans down once more and brushes his face against Ed’s own. Ed’s face is still wonderfully soft and his eyes are as brilliant as ever. Ed hasn’t drawn away and Al takes this as a good sign. Hesitantly, he wraps his arms around Ed’s shoulders and pulls him into a sitting position before kissing him on the mouth.

Al’s never kissed anyone before but Ed’s lips are very soft as he brushes his own against them. Slowly, Ed’s arms wrap around Al’s back, pulling him deeper into the embrace. He doesn’t know what he’s doing but he just lets himself enjoy the new activity, feeling, smelling, and tasting the brother whom he’s watched silently for so long.


End file.
